NATO
by backseat compromises
Summary: AU. It's Dr Alfred F. Jones' day off and he's utterly bored. Cue boredom relief in the form of a phone call to his boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland. Sequel to Arthur's Trip to the Doctor's.


The phone rang noisily and Arthur jumped in his seat. He frowned, looking at the time - it was eleven in the morning, most of his clients weren't awake until three in the afternoon - and wondered who it was. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that speaking in monotone was a no go. He forced a smile on to his face as he picked up the phone.

"Kirkland speaking," he answered, voice sounding oddly bright and sunny.

"Artie?" a familiar contralto voice purred, sending a shiver down his spine. He felt his cheeks heat up as he thought of... He gulped.

"Alfred," Arthur squeaked uncharacteristically as he tried to shut the barrage of mental pop ups that was appearing in his head, letting a particular one of Alfred's lips against his ear linger for a second too long, causing blood to flow to a _certain place_... Mentally, he slapped himself for thinking it. "Hang on for a second," he put the phone down as he crossed the room, thankful that he had his own office and drew the blinds.

"Mm," Alfred moaned into the phone just as Arthur picked it up again. He froze.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, emerald eyes narrowed.

"Thinking of you," Alfred answered truthfully, licking his lips as he turned to lie on his back. It was his day off but Arthur had to go to work because of some important project which name Alfred couldn't remember, so the sapphire eyed man was left alone at home.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Alfred, I'm working. If there's nothing important, I'm going to hang up."

Alfred's sapphire eyes widened in alarm. "No, no, there's something important," he answered hastily.

The sandy blond raised an eyebrow as he continued reading the document he had been looking through before Alfred called. "Well, what is it?"

"You see, I've been up thinking about you for quite a while now," Alfred pursed his lips, hoping that Arthur would get the double meaning behind his words.

Arthur's cheeks turned considerably redder. "And?"

"So I was wondering if you could help me out a little," Alfred's voice dropped a couple of notches lower, sending yet another shiver down Arthur's spine. "For starters, I know you wore that hot pair of black skinny jeans that I'd love to strip you of to work today."

Arthur looked at his legs to check, forgetting what he had picked out in the morning only to realise it was true. He groaned - what was he thinking? - even thought it was Dress Down Fridays, the pair of jeans clearly wasn't meant for work... He sighed as he remembered the looks the girls from the Human Resource department had given him and the giggles they exchanged.

"And that white shirt I saw two weeks ago. With the cute buttons that if I could, I'd rip off right now," Alfred continued.

Arthur found himself holding his breath and he didn't know why. He frowned. "Well, I suppose you could-"

"And then I'd kiss you so hard you'd be panting like crazy when I stop," Alfred cut him off. "I'll kiss your neck and lick all over and by the time I bite that sensitive spot of yours on the crook of your neck, you'll be moaning so loudly, not caring if anyone hears you."

Arthur could see the scene playing out in his mind and he felt his jeans getting very much tighter. He groaned.

"Ya like that?" Alfred asked, chuckling.

"Sh-shut up," Arthur muttered, then groaned again, realising how stupid it sounded - for goodness' sake, they were talking on the phone - if Alfred shut up, what would the phone call be for?

"Course ya do," Alfred grinned, thinking of how adorable Arthur's face looked when he was flustered. "Then the shirt will have to go, so I can find that spot on your back which makes you cry out whenever I touch it and you'll be grinding so hard against me when I sink my nails into your skin that you'll probably come in your jeans."

"Fuck," Arthur swore as he reached for his jeans and unbuttoned it, only remembering that the door was unlocked when he unzipped his fly. "Hang on again," he muttered and threw the phone down on to the desk, running across the room to lock the door and back into his seat again.

"I suppose someone has gotten really excited?" Alfred asked, voice teasing over the phone. _Well, you aren't the only one,_ he thought as he looked downwards to the bulge that had formed in his boxers.

Arthur took a deep breath. _Two can play the game_, he smirked as he freed his aching erection from his boxers. "Of course," he swallowed as he thought of what he would do to the strawberry blond. "And then I'd strip you - wait scratch that - I'll just yank your trousers off and get down on my knees to suck you off, swirling my tongue on your tip, just the way you like it..." he trailed off as he thought of the last time they had sex... He moaned.

Alfred's hand snaked down his body as he gripped his erection - his boxers had been discarded somewhere a little while ago. "Ahh fuck, I'm not wearing anything now actually, Artie," he groaned as he wrapped his fingers around the tip of his hardened shaft. "And I'm touching myself now, bet you are too..."

The sandy blond could've sworn he felt himself growing harder. He coated his fingers with the slick wetness from his slit as he wriggled out of his jeans, the digits going lower until they were at his hot entrance. "Well, yeah," he teased his entrance a little and bit back another moan.

"Wish it was my fingers entering you instead," Alfred chuckled as he thought of Arthur fingering himself, eyes closed, lips parted... He rubbed his fingers against his leaking slit. "Hey Artie, moan for me..."

"Bloody hell," Arthur moaned as his finger slowly entered himself. "A-Alfred... Nn... I'd, ahh, blow air on your cock, sucking the tip slowly, then I'd alternate between sucking and licking as your hips jerk forward but I'll hold your thighs in place," his voice was hoarse as he continued with the fantasy the both of them had built up.

"Ahh, dammit, Arthur," Alfred moaned as he stroked faster, thinking of how he would fist his hands in Arthur's hair and how his tongue would work its magic, licking all over...

"Then I'll jerk you off with my hands as I tease your balls with my teeth, bloody hell, you like that, don't you?" Arthur continued as he sank his finger knuckle deep into himself.

"Fuck yeah," Alfred's breathing grew harsh and ragged as he thought of Arthur going down on him, looking so damn sexy that it hurt.

"And then you'll fuck my mouth hard and fast that my throat will feel so damn raw after that," the sandy blond probed deeper until he found his prostate, making him cry out in pleasure.

"But, oh, fuck, I wouldn't want to come in your mouth, I'd pull you up, tear your jeans off, start rimming you and when I finger you, you'd be screaming and begging me to fuck you..."

Another finger entered Arthur as he hit his prostate with the tips of his fingers. "Ah, Alfred..." he moaned.

"Feeling good?" Alfred asked and put his mobile on speaker, freeing his other hand. He ran his fingers across his chest, teasing his nipple, scraping his fingernail across it, thinking of how Arthur would scrape his teeth across it and nibble gently. "And then I'll kiss you and you'd taste yourself as I fuck you."

"Nn, Alfred!" Arthur cried out as he continued his hand movements - he didn't even need to touch himself, just from his fingers, he could feel his climax approaching...

"Y-yeah," Alfred replied shakily, fingers teasing his tip, then rubbing his underside and stroking again. "You'll be so tight that its almost as if you're sucking me in and I'd fuck your mouth with my tongue as I fuck you..."

"Bloody hell," Arthur whimpered as he added a third finger, wishing it was Alfred's cock inside him instead. "A-Alfred, I'm, ahh, close," he growled.

"Fuck, so am I," Alfred quickened his movements. "Artie, how many, ahh, fingers do you have inside you now?"

"Th-three," Arthur's words were almost incoherent, hips bucking forward so the tip of his cock rubbed against the cool metal underside of his desk.

"Damn," Alfred reached for his balls, fingers mimicking how Arthur would lick them. "Do you think you can fit four?"

"Four?" Arthur's emerald eyes widened as he felt his cheeks burn. Was it him or had the air conditioner stop working? He moaned as he stretched himself and slowly added a fourth finger, wondering what Alfred would be up to next... And then the word 'fisting' popped up in his mind, eliciting another moan from the sandy blond.

"Is it in?" the strawberry blond asked in between shallow gasps for breath.

"Ahh, nn, ahh!" Arthur moaned, fingers going deeper, filling him completely.

"I'd take that as a yes," Alfred wondered how he managed to stay coherent throughout the entire conversation as he closed his fingers around his shaft once more. "And when I bury myself deep inside you, you'd come so damn hard without me even touching your cock-" Alfred groaned as with a final thrust into his palm, he came over his hand, wishing that he had spilled his seed within Arthur instead.

Arthur bit his lip hard as he climaxed, spilling white over his desk and the carpeted flooring.

"Fuck," Alfred breathed heavily into the phone. "Come home soon, babe, I don't think I can't wait any longer..."

Arthur closed his eyes, catching his breath, ignoring the fact that Alfred had called him 'babe' even though it annoyed the hell out of him.

There was a loud knock on the door and Arthur jumped in his seat for the second time that day. It was accompanied by what sounded suspiciously like a couple of squeals and a loud 'shush!' and the shuffling of feet. "Oh fuck," he swore as he looked at the state his office was in. He pulled up his jeans and boxers and fumbled with the zip, groaning. "Shit, I'll talk to you later, busy now," he slammed the phone down as he looked for tissues - where the hell were they when he needed them most? - as the knocking grew in intensity.

"Hang on!" Arthur yelled, flustered as he tried to clean up, files scattering across the room as he searched for air freshener. "Ahh, dammit, just wait!"

When Arthur finally unlocked the door, he came face to face with a Frenchman who couldn't wipe the smirk off his face and a sheepish looking bunch of giggling females from the Human Resource department.

"We thought we heard something," one of them looked at him apologetically as the 'crowd' dispersed.

"Ahh, Arthur, mon cheri," Francis purred, pressing a file into his hands. "Meeting starts in fifteen minutes. So I see, oops, hear that you've finally found someone?"

Arthur's face turned beetroot red. "Sod off."

* * *

Back in his room, Alfred lay languid against his bed. It was a lovely morning and it was going to get better when his boyfriend came home. He yawned and stretched, then headed for the bathroom.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE TO MY READERS: if you love my writing for hetalia, i am offering to write for donations to the japan relief effort here - **http : / / community . livejournal . com / help _ japan / 2978 . html ? thread = 2194338 # t2194338 - **please check it out, thank you!**

**a/n: **eh, this was just begging to be written. review, review? oh and can anybody guess what the title stands for? ;D first person gets a lovely prize from me lol, provided you're logged in when you answer. wish me luck for my four more ib papers, its gonna be hell T-T i have 100 years of yao's history to study and my paper's at 0800 singapore time tomorrow, ahhhh!

_**edit: **_should i continue this? ;D

_(edit 19/01/2011: posted on the kink meme)_


End file.
